


Content

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: The Companions [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Garnet has brought the miniformers to life in this Companions origin story.





	Content

Captain Gilad Pallaeon was on edge. He always was when Imperial Princess and Minister of Intelligence, Garnet, came for a 'visit'. While really Grand Admiral Thrawn now stood as head of the Empire, he did not yet claim the throne or title of Emperor stating that right now he was more useful fighting than ruling.

This time, Garnet was accompanied by something interesting. A small droid was sitting on her shoulder as she walked about. What bothered Gilad was that the droid always seemed to be different. How many of these things were there and what was their purpose?

This one was a red and white winged one with blue hands. He seemed dismissive of everyone.... even Garnet... or rather especially her, which was odd. Red eyes met the Captain's brown ones briefly.

Gilad found himself studying a surprisingly intelligent little face with elegant and pointed features and sweetly fluttering wings.

He felt himself smile a little, and the droid smiled back. He rose up off Garnet's shoulder with a flick of his wings and flew gracefully to the man.

Gilad held out a hand and the small automaton settled on his palm. "Hello."

"Hello. I'm Starscream." "Nice to meet you. I'm Gilad Pallaeon, a Captain here." Something seemed to be... settling within him. It felt... right... like a piece of him he hadn't known he was missing.

Garnet had walked off, seeming not to notice Starscream's leaving, and Gilad looked down at him. "What are you?"

"Transformers, or Cybertronian. I, specifically, am a Seeker."

"So... Not a droid? I've never heard of your species."

"According to Garnet we're from another dimension, and she... called us here, somehow."

"Fascinating." Of course, he had known she had powers, but... "Did she say why?"

"She wants us to be her spies, but back home we were all already fighting a war, for far, far too long. So we've all agreed to just smile and nod, basically."

"That sounds fine. How many are there of you?"

"I've lost count, but most of our surviving population, sadly being mostly soldiers."

"Well, you can ride along with me." Gilad set him on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Thrawn now approached. "Captain." He gave a quick salute. "Sir." Starscream studied this new man. He was very different. Thrawn was much taller than Gilad, easily over 6 feet, while Gilad was hardly 5 1/2, his skin was a soft blue, his eyes were as red as his own with darker irises, and even darker pupils, yet the colors also seemed to bleed together, creating a very unqiue look where at first glance his eyes looked blank until one looked again. His hair was black with dark blue highlights, creating a rather unique shade of black. His face was handsome, almost chiseled, with a straight nose, high cheekbones, and a strong jaw.

And he had a wriggling little Transformer in one hand as well. "...Do you have any idea what these are or where they're coming from? All of the officers have one."

"It seems Princess Garnet, sir."

"Ah. Another of her surveillance plots?"  
"A significantly cuter one than the last."

"I'm not cute!" grumbled the one in Thrawn's hand. A red and blue one, larger that Starscream with a much deeper voice. "How'd you get him, Optimus?" the Seeker asked.

"He picked me up off of a bank of computers and wouldn't put me down." The Convoy grumbled, wiggling out of Thrawn's grip and up his arm.

Gilad bit back a chuckle. "It seems she brought them from another dimension to be her spies, and they decided that wasn't going to happen."

"Foiled again." Thrawn amusedly let Optimus climb up onto his shoulder.

"Indeed. Oh, and sir, I'd let the pets get used to... Optimus, was it? so they don't get jealous."

"I don't think they'll mind him." Optimus had come face to face with Curry at that moment.

The Prime went jumping to Gilad as Curry squealed and went after him, her fur puffed up and tail straight. ".... I stand corrected."

Thrawn tucked Curry into one arm. "This is Optimus Curry, Optimus. He's a friend."

Optimus and Starscream were plastered to Gilad, staring at the ysalamiri.

"See? He's nice. Nice Optimus." Thrawn continued to speak to the small lizard. "Sorry, she's normally not so aggressive."

Curry snorted and wriggled free to climb back up to Thrawn's shoulders and curled around him.

"I think she's jealous." Gilad chuckled.

Thrawn sighed. "Oh, Curry." "Perhaps if she sees Optimus and Snoots together on you? We all know Snoots won't care." "No he won't."

"It's a good idea. Do you mind waiting here?" Thrawn headed for his quarters and came back with the much larger and older Ysalimiri.

He brought Optimus back to his shoulder. Snoots sniffed the newcomer then curled up to tuck his head under Thrawn's chin, his favorite position, leaving Optimus alone.

"See? He's nice." Thrawn tickled Snoots.

The old lizard grunted and nipped his master's fingers, raising a paw to bat his hand in a moment of play.

Thrawn encouraged him with more tickles around his paws and a long stroke along his nose.

He caught Thrawn's index and middle finger in his mouth and shook his master's hand. Ysalamiri had teeth for defense, small, thin, needle sharp teeth, but his pets seemed aware of this and never bit hard enough to hurt the Chiss.

Starscream giggled at the display of affection.

Unlike Curry, however, Snoots never played for long and soon released his master. Curry, in Gilad's arms with Starscream perched on his cap, watched it all and whined to Thrawn.

"Oh, do you want to be nice now?" Thrawn questioned her.

She wriggled free and jumped into his arms, climbing around to hang on his back, one of the stranger things she liked to do. If Snoots occupied his shoulders Curry would sometimes hang from his back if she wasn't in his arms.

"I think we'll work it out." Thrawn chuckled.

"I believe so, sir." The Transformers settled easily over the next couple days, most of them thriving in the military environment and enjoying that it was much calmer and nicer than the one they had come from. Starscream woke to the sound of Gilad filling the bathtub. He perked up and hopped off the pillow.

Flying into the bathroom, he landed on the edge of the tub.

The Captain looked at him then sighed. "All right, you can join me." He undressed and hurriedly stepped into the water. That was when Starscream spotted blood on his underwear and pajama pants.

"You're bleeding! Are you hurt?" Instantly, the Seeker was worried.

"No, little one. I'm a hermaphrodite, or dual-gender, and my cycle started."

"...Oh." Starscream slid into the water.

Gilad caught him and kept him from sinking. "I'm just glad I don't have a morning shift today." They relaxed for a while. "Gilad." "Hmm?" "Why is Thrawn different?" "He's an alien, Star." "I mean... why is he... the only one? Everyone else is like you." Gilad sat up a bit more. "Thrawn... is a special case, Starscream. The Empire was... and sadly still can be, anti-alien, but Thrawn earned the late Emperor's respect for his intelligence. Mark my words, he will think circles around you, Star. He's... incredible."

"Sounds like you like him a lot." Starscream replied.

"I do. He's a good friend as well."

"It's been nice living here." Starscream kicked his pedes slightly. "Comfortable."

"I'm glad, you little firecracker. You've made things more interesting for me, I have to say."

Starscream sniggered. That he had.  
No one was going to forget the Noodle Incident anytime soon.

Gilad chuckled and kissed his helm. He wasn't ashamed to admit he had a maternal side, and Starscream certainly seemed to bring it out more, but he never openly announced he was a dual-gender. One wouldn't guess just by looking at him, as he was very masculine looking. For him it was all between his legs and internal.

Starscream had informed him that almost all Cybertronians were similar with some of their species being better at one part of the reproduction process than others.

Gilad had admitted that while he had lain with other men he had never allowed another between his legs. There he was still a virgin, despite his... experience.

Starscream had blushed and admitted something similar.

Finally they hauled themselves out of the bath, and Gilad quickly dried and dressed with a pad in place. Meanwhile, Thrawn was doing paperwork as Optimus sat on his desk reading on his personal datapad. Cybertronian sized ones were being created, but for now he used Thrawn's.

"...Thrawn? What does Gnossienne mean?"

"It's music, Optimus. Would you like to listen to it?"

"Please." The Convoy opened the file.

Thrawn showed him how to work the music program, and soon it began playing the desired music.

Optimus nodded along to the melody. "...I like this world."

Thrawn chuckled. "I'm glad." "Do you have a mate?" The Chiss looked down at him. "What brought that on?" "I don't know. Just curious I guess. I had one, but... she didn't survive the war." "I'm sorry, Optimus, and no I don't nor did I."

Optimus laid down on his back. "Have you ever thought of one?"

"Of course, but here it would be much harder either for wanting me for my position as head of the Empire or for disgust at my being an alien. Even now the Empire can be an unforgiving place for non-humans, my friend."

"I see." Optimus sighed, rolling over and kicking his pedes in the air. "Our war began because of discrimination by frame. It's sad to see such things are here."

"I'm sure it's across all dimensions, Optimus, sad as it is. The universe is an imperfect place with imperfect people."

"I wonder if there's anywhere that is perfect."

"Some would say Heaven."

"What would you say?"

"I would say if such a place exists then I would probably think it would be the afterlife. Life is by nature imperfect, Optimus. For whatever reason, be it a God decreed so because of disodience, or it simply is and always was."

"I suppose that's as good a way to put it as any."

"Well, how about some lunch in the meantime?"

"Probably a good idea." Optimus leapt onto Thrawn's sleeve and climbed to his shoulder.

The mess hall was rather cheerful place as officers and soldiers were scattered about eating and talking. Gilad and Starscream were tucking near a window, looking out at the stars as they ate.

"Do you do crafts here? Embroidery? Artwork?" Starscream asked.

"Me, or everyone?" Gilad asked.

"Just in general."

"I don't know, Star. If so it's done in private."

"...Maybe I could find some thread."

"I'm sure that can be arranged, and if you like art the Admiral is your man. He's got a collection like you wouldn't believe."

"I believe it. He does seem very artistic."

"He'll study the art of a race and then formulate a plan to defeat them, and I've never seen him fail."

"That's amazing. I wonder how he does it."

"I have no idea, little one."

"Maybe I’ll ask."

"Captain, Starscream, may we join you?" Thrawn asked with a tray of food.

"Oh, certainly, sit down. We were just thinking of you."

Thrawn sat down, and Optimus scrambled down his arm to attack the beef hungrily. Gilad smiled and held out a second spoon of mashed potatoes to Starscream.

"Thank you." The Seeker eagerly accepted.

He loved this. They were creamy with some lumps, butter, with a bit of salt, and the gravy was the perfect touch. Thrawn and Gilad ate a bit slower than their enthusiastic Companions, and Starscream purred as he licked his lipplates and darted over to tear away a strip of seasoned, blacked chicken.

The Seeker had discovered that he loved all forms of spice.

He gnawed happily at the juicy meat and blacked outside, savoring it.

"Tastes good, huh?" Gilad chuckled.

"Yes," he chirped.

Thrawn laughed softly. "Gilad, I need to speak to you later."

"Of course, sir. I have free time after my meeting at three." "Very well, I will be merely doing paperwork then so that will work."

Gilad came to meet Thrawn in the office and found the Admiral exactly where he said he would be.

"Good afternoon, sir," he greeted, Starscream sitting primly on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Gilad, sit down please."

He sat down in the nearest chair. "How can I be of help?" he asked his friend, using a more informal tone, and saw Thrawn relax a bit as he always did when they spoke as friends rather than officers.

"I need your help with Princess Garnet. To put it bluntly, she needs to be removed."

Gilad sat in silence for a moment, taking in his words. "That... will be dangerous, Thrawn."

"I know." Thrawn sighed. "Believe me, I know."

"You know I'll stand by you. For you to be what the Empire needs... she has to go."

Optimus and Starscream leaned in, listening intently.

"I trust you have a plan then. You always do."

"I do. It's risky, and it would involve Starscream's help. Optimus tells me you were the only one of the Cybertronians who didn't immediately tell her where she could stuff her intelligence plan."

"I didn't. I wanted to see what she would do and if she really just wanted to use us. ... She did, so then I told her to stuff it." Gilad stroked his wings soothingly.

"...I need you to go back to her. Say you will be her spy, but that you want to meet to discuss terms of your employment."

Gilad stiffened a little, and the bond they had discovered filled with worry and uncertainly from his end.

"...I'll do it." Starscream agreed. "It will be safe, right?"  
"Of course." Thrawn assured.

 

"How can you be so sure when Garnet is involved, Thrawn?"

"I've been studying what Garnet avoids and I've found that she doesn't allow Kardashian Steel near her. I believe this is her weakness." Gilad sighed. "All right."

"...I wouldn't ask this of either of you if it wasn't the only way."

"Trust you, Thrawn, it's just... extra dangerous when Garnet is involved." "I know, Gilad." His comm chimed, and he checked the message, looked only at the sender and immediately deleted it without opening the message. "Problem?" Gilad asked, blinking. "The Moffs." "So yes problem," he said, trying to lighten the Chiss's dropping mood.

"They want me to take a wife or a mate." Thrawn sighed.

"Ohhh. That's... forward... of them." "Rude!" Starscream sniffed. "That too."

"I agree." Thrawn sighed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Take one eventually, I suppose."

"Make sure it's someone you trust. Knowing the Moffs they're hoping for a way to control you."

"I agree, which is why I've been resisting for so long. There's only one person I trust like that."

"Who?" "... You."

Gilad blinked, surprised. "Well, that's... Wow." He smiled slightly. "Amazing."

"Of course I trust you, Gilad. You've been steadfast, loyal, understanding, and a dear friend. How could I ask such a thing of you?"

"...Maybe if I wanted to?"

"Gilad-" "You're my friend, and I don't want to see you unhappy or manipulated by the Moffs. Besides, getting to take them down a peg? Absolutely. Maybe it wouldn't be for love, but I don't think either of us would really be... unhappy. Besides, that would cement your presence in the military even once you become Emperor properly and thwart the Moffs all at the same time."

"...Then I guess this is me asking you to marry me."

Gilad chuckled. "And I guess this is me saying yes."

Starscream and Optimus laughed. "Not the most romantic."

"Oh hush, you two," Gilad said with a smile.

Thrawn sighed and stroked Optimus's back. "Let's wait until after we take care of Garnet to get married, though."

"Perhaps a courtship so it's not out of left field," Gilad suggested.

"Perhaps. Dinner together tonight, then?"

"Certainly, on one condition." Thrawn's eyebrows raised, and Gilad smiled. "I cook, so you and Optimus come to us."

"It's a deal." Optimus agreed.

Thrawn nodded. "Very well, Gilad. Seven?" "Seven it is."

Starscream stood up. "Let's get ready, Gilad."

They left, and Gilad pondered for a long time on what to make before he settled on steaks, mashed garlic potatoes, and roasted vegetables with a mix of carrots, sweet potatoes, red, green, and yellow peppers, and zuccini seasoned with basil, thyme, and a little salt and pepper. Starscream watched and learned, practically drooling at the delicious smells that filled their quarters. When he opened the door to greet Thrawn at seven the Chiss was nearly bowled over by the scents that practically rushed to his nose.

"Oh, my, that smells amazing, Gilad."

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind well done meat." "I only eat well done. I can't abide anything less, in both taste and my body cannot handle it well. We had no meat back home, so it's not a necessity in my diet, though I enjoy it and protein is protein."

"Well, Starscream doesn't think much of it."  
"You murdered the meat!" The Seeker was shrilling.

Gilad sighed and cut his own steak in half. It was mostly brown with a hint of pink, and still tender and juicy, though not overly so.

"I'm with Starscream." Optimus poked it. "It's been murdered."

"Well then you two don't have to eat it."

"The carrots are delicious."

The Captain shook his head and lay everything on the table, bringing out a bottle of Corellian wine.

Each officer took a glass.

"It looks delicious, Gilad." "Thank you." They served themselves and began to eat. Starscream finally stole a piece of steak off Gilad's fork and gnawed it. "Okay... it's not bad," he admitted. "I can cook it a little less, but I do like my meat more done," the Captain, rubbing his helm.

"Maybe I should cook mine from now on."

"Well considering you're eating off mine I don't see how that would work, Firecracker."

"You could cut off a piece and let me cook it."

"All right, all right. Next time." He set a dollop of potatoes on the small plate the Companions were using for the Seeker.

"Thank you." Starscream dug in.

"This is delicious, Gilad. I don't think I've ever had such good, home-cooked food." He blushed a little at the compliment. "Thank you."

"We'll have to do this again." Starscream smiled.

"Indeed." "I'd suggest Italian, but noodles and Starscream are a dangerous mix." "... Sorry."

"It's all right, bird." Gilad tickled him.

He giggled and batted the man's finger. "Perhaps lasanga, and Starscream will behave himself." "Promise."

"Very well then, it's agreed." Starscream took another piece of steak from Gilad's plate and sat down with it. When they had finished Gilad brought out chocolate mousse with whipped topping, chocolate shavings, and whole cherries on top.

"Oh, my, decadent." Optimus looked at it and leaned over the bowl. "It's so smooth."  
"Sounds great to me." Thrawn smiled fondly.

Starscream moved, and Gilad caught him up. "Don't even think about it. I worked long and hard on that, Star."

"Awww... But he's leaning over it! It's too perfect! No, don't take this from me!" The Seeker complained comically as Optimus backed away from the bowl.

"You can push him off something else later, something SOFT so he doesn't get hurt, but you are not pushing him into my dessert. Understand?"

"You're no fun."

"Deal with it."

Thrawn served the mousse while Gilad was arguing with Starscream.

Gilad set his Companion down and served himself some. Starscream plucked one of the cherries off. Thrawn took his first bite. The mousse was rich, dark chocolate, smooth and creamy, perfectly chilled, the whipped topping was the perfect sweet counter, and the cherries added a whole new burst of flavor to the dessert.

"Delicious." Thrawn stated as Starscream leaned over the mousse for another cherry, he flicked the Seeker's aft and tumbled him into the dessert.

Gilad sighed and lifted the Seeker, who blinked up at him. "Really? Food is not meant to played with, all of you." "I didn't do anything," Optimus protested.

"Why doesn't he get yelled at?" Starscream pointed at Thrawn.

"Because you can't fire me." "... Oh."

Thrawn made a face at the Seeker.

Gilad smiled softly at seeing the Chiss so open and relaxed. It was nice. He cleaned Starscream up and put the leftovers away. Optimus and Starscream rushed to watch tv, settling on some crime drama as he prepared to wash the dishes.

"Gig Em, Danny!" Starscream had a habit of talking to the television.

He smiled and shook his head fondly until suddenly Thrawn was beside him, a tower wall of... heat. Why had he never noticed how warm the Chiss was before?

Maybe because Thrawn had never stood this close before.

His felt his cheeks heat up even as he turned to the alien.

"Shall we sit down?" Thrawn asked, gesturing to the couch.

"I..." He suddenly felt... lost in those burning eyes. "Sure." He dried his hands and followed the Grand Admiral to the couch.

Thrawn put an arm around him and held a bowl of popcorn on his lap.

Gilad blushed but leaned in, finding he actually fit nicely against Thrawn.

They watched the cop show until well past time to go to berth.

They walked Thrawn and Optimus to the door. "Good night, Thrawn, Optimus."

"Good night, Gilad, Starscream."

The door shut, and Gilad leaned against it, his face burning. He had cuddled- CUDDLED- with Thrawn!

"You okay?" Starscream asked, leaning on his shoulder.

"Fine, it's just... there might actually be some... attraction."

"That's not a bad thing, is it?"

"It's... unexpected."

"I suppose so."

Gilad sighed and went about cleaning up. Thrawn settled down in bed with his datapad to read. "I noticed you and Gilad cuddling," Optimus said.

"He's my friend and we're going to be married. We should get used to touching each other."

"I think he likes you... as more than a friend." "How do you figure?" "He blushed as red as mine and Starscream's paint the whole time."

Thrawn smiled to himself. "Well, I'm not opposed."

"it'll be fun watching you guys and any sparklings you may have." Thrawn rubbed his helm. "Optimus, Gilad and I are both men. Unlike you, we cannot reproduce together."

"Oh."  
"And in any case, I noticed you harrassing Starscream. Don't think I don't know what you two are up to for yourselves."

"Well it only makes sense if you and Gilad are going to be mates that Starscream and I will be mates. We're seeing where each other's limits are and how far is too far to avoid it in the future."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Thrawn teased. "And I will enjoy watching you two and your sparklings."

Optimus nestled down in his little bed Thrawn had made him, and the Chiss began reading aloud until both fell asleep. Thrawn woke with his datapad plastered to his face.

Sighing, he peeled it off and sat up, freezing at once. Garnet was sitting next to his berth. Gilad was tied up in a chair beside her and Starscream and Optimus were held - one in each of her hands. "Good morning."

He swallowed. "Your Highness." Gilad was battered and gagged.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know?" She murmured. "That I would just released thousands of individual spies without any caveat? No catch?"

"Do what you want with me, but let them go."

"Mm. I'm sorry, Thrawn, that's not how this works." She poked the sleeping Gilad's ear. "See here's the thing: Cybertronian optics are just like digital cameras. And who's watching the cameras? So, you see, I know everything, and I have to hand it to you: You've finally given me exactly what I've always wanted. Care to guess?"

He growled, unable to help himself.

"Leverage." Garnet grinned like a maniac. "I consider myself a forgiving woman. So here's what you're going to do. You're going to abandon this silly little scheme, not mention the cameras to anyone - especially not your Companions - shake my hand, and we'll call it good, hmm?" Garnet held out a soft, pale hand.

He looked at Gilad then took her hand.

A searing pain went through his arm and he woke with a yelp. Optimus sleepily sat up. "Thrawn? Are you all right?"

He turned and proceeded to fall out of bed. "... Not anymore I'm not."

"What's wrong?"  
Thrawn stumbled into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. Had it been a dream? He looked down at his hand. Words were glowing on his palm: "Forgiven, but not forgotten." After a moment, they faded down to near-invisible scars.

He shuddered.

"Just a bad dream, Optimus."

After a quiet breakfast he messaged Gilad about not going forward with the plan, stating it was just too risky with too many variables to be certain Starscream would be safe."

Gilad was hesitant but agreed and Thrawn set his mind to the task. He needed a new plan. One he could carry out alone or nearly alone.

Of course he and Gilad continued their courtship, and Thrawn began looking forward to the moments they would have and a warmth spread through when he thought of Gilad. Optimus laughed when he told him. "Thrawn, you're not sick. You're falling love."

"Well, it feels like being sick." Thrawn harumphed. "But it's a nice sick."

"It is. You two are getting really close. If you weren't... you... I'd say I was surprised you haven't ended up in bed yet."

Thrawn squirmed slightly. "I've never..."

"Really? Never?"

"It was never something I was interested in."

"Do you... want to with Gilad?"

"Well... yes. Kind of. I think."

"Talk to him about it then. At least work out any boundaries between you guys."

"I think I'll have to."

Most of the day was spent thinking and do some discrete research since he and Gilad had no matching free time until they were off-duty that evening.

Finally, they were together, popcorn on Thrawn's lap and Companions on Gilad's, watching their usual cop show.

Before it was fully over Optimus whispered to Starscream, who looked at Thrawn for a moment, then the two darted away saying they wanted to play a game, disappeared into the home, more like mansion, Gilad had built for the Seeker to play a game on the Captain's datapad, but not before Optimus gave Thrawn a 'go ahead' motion.

Thrawn nodded slightly and turned to Gilad. Head first, then. "So... what about... well, sex?"

He spat out a mouthful of popcorn. "What?!"

"...Well, maybe... I mean not now. But..."

Gilad took a drink quickly, calming himself. "But what? Take a breath, Thrawn."

"I don't know how to say this. I've never done this before."

"Never? I'm surprised. You weren't ever interested in someone?"

"I was focused on my career."

"Well... first time's always nerve-wracking, but as long as you listen to your partner about their own comforts and dislikes, it's usually just fine."

"Well, can we... talk about it?"

"Of course. Is there something you want to know?"

"I just want to get some ground rules in place, try and see how it should go."

"All right. Do you want me to go first?"

"Please."

"Okay, lets see. Obviously it has to be mutual, but I don't think you'd try anything if I said 'no'." "Of course not, Gilad." "Good. Okay, bondage and dbsm must be light and agreed upon." Thrawn blushed a little, having done his research. It certainly seemed interesting but did require trust. "Light and agreed upon," he repeated, nodded.

"I'm... Well, I'm fond of Oral sex, both giving and recieving."

"Oh. Is it really... good? It doesn't seem like it would be." Gilad chuckled. "I know, seems odd and gross... well I guess when you get down to it, it is gross, but yes it's good, at least I think so. However, I don't..." He blushed now. "I don't... swallow."

"Well, I wouldn't think so!"

He laughed. "Some people do." "That's disgusting." "We can agree on that. Oh, there is one very important thing. I... Thrawn,... I'm a hermaphrodite."

"...Really?" Thrawn blushed. "What does that mean for us?"

"Well it gives us more to... explore, and depending on how you feel about the matter, makes having biological children possible."

"That sounds great to me."

"And... in that regards... I'm a virgin."

"Well, I'm a complete one."

The human chuckled. "Have you kissed anyone?"

"...Once."

"May I ask who?"

"Another student at the Academy in Chiss space. It wasn't very good."

"Well... why don't we start there if you like?"

"...Please." Thrawn murmured and leaned in.

He swore he took a shock to the system. Gilad's lips were warm and soft against his own, and he began caressing them gently with his own on instinct.

They broke apart when they needed to breathe and Thrawn's eyes fluttered open.

Gilad's brown eyes were dilated and his face was flushed. "Gilad?" "Damn. That... was great."

Thrawn smiled. "Thank you."

"Wow. You're... a natural it seems."

They leaned in again.

This time Gilad parted his lips and coaxed Thrawn gently to use his tongue and explore, find what he liked.

Thrawn did so with enthusiasm.

The Captain shivered and was soon panting as was Thrawn.

Thrawn was slowly moving into Gilad's lap, kisses continuing.

Finding he had to bend, however, the Chiss slid back and slowly pulling the Captain into his own lap. He found he actually rather like this, slipping his arms lightly around Gilad's waist.

Thrawn kissed him again, humming softly.

Gilad made a soft almost purr in his chest. "I see you like taking matters into your own hands," he said, smiling against the alien's lips.

"Only so far."

"Don't worry. I'll tell you if I don't like something. Find what you like."

Thrawn nodded and began kissing Gilad's neck.

A soft moan reached his ears as the human wove a hand into his hair.

Thrawn purred and mouthed at Gilad's collar.

"Thrawn, stars, you're a natural," he gasped.

Thrawn chuckled and went ahead.

"Hold on. How far do you want to take this tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you're winding me up fast, Thrawn, so you might want to figure out before we end up in bed, naked, and potentially with you inside me."

"...Maybe we should stop at... you know, oral sex."

Gilad smiled and pecked his lips. "Come on. Lets move this this to bedroom. It will be more comfortable, and then Stars and Optimus won't hear us."

Thrawn had a spike of inspiration. "Of course. At once."

"I know that look. You're scheming." "Never." "Uh-huh, try that one on me again when I'm drunk off my ass."

Thrawn smiled. "Maybe not what about what you're thinking."

"Don't suppose you'll tell me will you?"

"Not until we're away from innocent audials."  
There was an audible scoff from inside the house.

"Sure 'innocent'," Gilad scoffed himself but led the way into the bedroom, closing the door.

Thrawn decided not to ruin the moment and went back to kissing Gilad's neck.

The human was very quickly panting again and reached down to undo his pants even as he headed for the bed and drew Thrawn onto the mattress with him.

Thrawn went easily, shedding his own uniform.

He began tracing and mapping scars on his fiance's body. Gilad was small, sure, but he was still fairly solidly built.

Thrawn's hands slowly traipsed lower as he became more bold.

The Captain seemed content with his explorations and spread his legs some.

Thrawn took him in hand with care and moved his hand slowly up and down.

Gilad moaned. "Yes. Just like that. Stars, turn around so I can touch you, too."

Thrawn hesitated then slowly turned so he was lying next to Gilad.

A strong, warm, slightly calloused hand began gently stroking him as those soft lips caressed his hip.

Thrawn moaned softly and squeezed Gilad slightly.

Soon Gilad leaned in and licked him.

Thrawn gasped and moaned, stroking Gilad harder.

He moaned and took the tip into his mouth. Thrawn groaned and began to copy him. They didn't last long like this and were soon reduced to boneless heaps on the mattress.

Thrawn turned with effort and tried to make his mind focus. This might be his only chance. "...Gilad... I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Garnet is spying on us through Optimus and Starscream. Apparently she has cameras in their optics. I don't know if she can hear what they do either, but she can read lips."

"... For the love of-" He descended into some... color swearing.

The colorful swearing disguised a soft gasp and quiet rustling.  
"We have to tell them!" Gilad sat up. "Maybe we can get a doctor to -!"  
"No!" Thrawn pulled him back down. "That would just alert her. We have to move carefully, or we're all dead!"

He sighed. "You're right. Damn it all, I'll rip her apart for this. They don't deserve this."

"I agree, but there's nothing we can do for now."

The Captain settled down again, this time nestled against the Chiss, who shifted to sort of cover him and hold him. "This is cozy."

"It is." Thrawn sighed. "As for Garnet, I think I have a plan, but it means playing the long game for now."

"Not like we're not already doing that."

"Yes. When the time comes though, promise you'll go along with what I say."

"I promise." "Good." They kissed softly for a long moment. "Damn, I could get drunk on your kisses," Gilad said with a smile.

Thrawn smiled back. "I'll be your moonshine, if you'll be mine."

He laughed. "That was bad. So what were you scheming earlier, or was that it?"

"That was it. Remember, not a word to either of them. Nothing at all."

"I won't." Starscream and Optimus poked in their helms in later to find their Companions fast seleep. Thrawn has his face buried in Gilad's necl.

Starscream was quiet as he stepped up onto the berth. "...They look so peaceful."

"They do. Do you really think they'll be happy together?"

"I hope so." Starscream knelt beside Gilad's face and brushed back his hair. "...It's going to be okay." He whispered to him, so Optimus couldn't hear.

Thrawn woke to a new smell, one of sandalwood and something else, something he couldn't name, and a warmth beside and partly under him. A warmth that... breathed? He opened his eyes to find Gilad, and the memories came back to him.

"...Good morning." He murmured, kissing Gilad's forehead.

"Mmm? Oh. good morning" He stretched then nestled further into the Chiss. "Nice waking up with company."

"It is." Thrawn sighed, hugging him. "...Shower?"

"Yeah. Together?"

"Yes, please."

He sighed. "What? Did I-" "It's not you, Thrawn. I just don't want to get up. I'm comfortable and warm, truly warm, for the first time in a while. It's so cold in space."

"True. Well, I guess we have some time."

"You have a morning shift?"

"I always go up to the deck in the morning."

"Oh that's right." He sighed and began to extract himself from his warm lover.

Thrawn sat up as well and they both went into the shower.

He lathered up a washcloth and began washing the human. Gilad smiled at him and pecked his lips. "Thank you. I'll return the favor when you're done so we don't get in each other's ways."

"I think I like getting in your way." Thrawn mused, smirking.

"Yeah? Why's that?" he asked with his own smirk.

"Because it went pretty well last night."

"Last night was wonderful." He kissed the Admiral again. "You are a natural, and I can't wait to see how you do with other stuff. Remember, though, this is as your pace. Don't rush because of me, Thrawn."

Thrawn nodded. "Of course, Gilad."

He smirked again. "So did your research mention shower sex by any chance?"

"A little of it. Mostly to remind one to be careful."

"Yeah that is important." Gilad bit his lip, suddenly nervous. He wondered if Thrawn would like to touch him there, but he hesitated to suggest it. He had never been touched there by anyone but himself occasionally, and Thrawn had probably not even looked at information about sex with a woman, or dual-gender in this case. "Gilad?" "Huh? Sorry. Thrawn, did you... notice anything last night? I mean I told you what I am, but..."

"...I saw your genitals..."

"I mean between my legs. My..." He blushed and mentally scolded himself for being so awkward. "My vagina."

"Yes. I saw it. I'm not stupid, Gilad."

"You'd be surprised what people may not notice. Anyway, the point of this is... would you... want to touch me... there I mean? Gods, I sound like a awkward teenager."

"Why not?"

"And here I was being awkward," Pellaeon muttered. Thrawn chuckled, kissed him, and gently pinned him to the back of the shower. Gilad gasped softly then mewled, a new sound, clearly enjoying the sudden show of dominance, however gentle it was.

They ended up using far too much water for one shower.

Gilad was breathless when Thrawn finally turned off the water, but he did so with one hand, the other still occupied with his fiance.

Thrawn helped Gilad out. "All right?"

He nodded, panting. "That was amazing, and that was just touching."

"It'll be better when we... you know. Do it properly."

"For sure." They dried off and got dressed, and Thrawn headed for the bridge. Gilad set to doing some paperwork since he didn't have morning shifts that often.

Starscream came in, acting a bit odd. He refused to look at Gilad and sat on the desk, fidgeting with a pen. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Did I do something wrong to make you not able to stand the sight of me?"

"No." Starscream looked up at Gilad and returned his optics to the pen. "How was... last night?"

"Wonderful. Starscream, what's going on?"

"I guess I feel a bit awkward. I could feel some of what was going on."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's not a problem. What's on the agenda today?"

"Paperwork, lunch, afternoon shift, dinner, evening shift, and sleep... unless Thrawn has other plans."

"All right. Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good 'cause it's the only I got," he said, poking his Companion lightly.

Starscream giggled slightly.

The poking finger tickled him, and he squealed.

Batting it away, he climbed up to Gilad's shoulder.

"I love you, Firecracker. You know that?"

"I love you too. I'd do anything to keep you and the ones you love safe." Starscream said that as if he didn't really want Gilad to hear it.

He chuckled. "Order breakfast, okay? Anything is good but light on the onion if there is any."

Starscream ordered them both bacon. Gilad noticed his optics were dimmed.

"Starscream,... can you see?"

"Of course, I can." The Seeker replied, optics brightening at once. "Why on Cybertron would you ask that?"

"Your optics were pretty dim, got me a little worried, Bird."

"No, I was doing that on purpose." He dimmed them again and kept eating.

"Any reason why?" he asked, cutting off a section of omelette for him.

"Mostly to see if I can."

"Okay then. Guess sometimes that's all there is to it."

"I guess." He kept his optics off for most of the day. He didn't walk into anything, but his fine motor skills were a little off. By the end of the day, he seemed encouraged.

Thrawn and Optimus came over again, and the two Transformers disappeared to talk, leaving the human and Chiss to themselves.

"Have you noticed Optimus doing anything odd?" Gilad questioned.  
"No, he seemed fine. Why?"

"Starscream has been... experimenting with himself, keeping his optics dimmed all day." "Why?" "He said because he wanted to know if he could, but I don't know. I think there's more to it, something he won't tell me."

"Well, can he?"  
"It seems like he can, for the most part."  
"Then he should go back to normal tomorrow, right?"

"I hope so." Thrawn hugged him and nuzzled his hair. "I'm sure he's just testing and seeing what he can and can't do, Gilad." "Maybe."

"Heck, I went about with a blindfold for three days pretending trying to find out what it's like not being able to see when I was a child."

"How'd that go?" "... Not well." Gilad chuckled and kissed him.

Thrawn kissed him back and gently pushed him down onto the berth.

He smiled softly. "What do you want to do tonight, Thrawn?" he practically purred.

"Let's explore a little more." Thrawn blushed. "Please."  
Gilad helped Thrawn find new heights for both of them and they settled in to rest when Optimus opened the door. "...I hate to ask, but can I recharge here tonight?"

 

"What's the matter, Optimus?" Gilad asked, reaching down a hand for the Convoy.

"Starscream's acting weird and we had a fight." Optimus sighed, letting himself be lifted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I guess... We had... We did some things together last night and then he went to check on you guys afterwards. Kind of left in a hurry."

"Where is he now?"

"In berth, I think. I stormed out, not him." Optimus sighed. "Sorry to unload this on you two as you were ready to go to sleep."

"It's fine, luv. Come on, settle down, and things will look better in the morning." Optimus nestled down onto the pillow, and Gilad lay his cap over him like a blanket.

Optimus's engine made a pleasant sound to fall asleep to.

Starscream crept in at around dawn, or what passed as dawn on a Star Destroyer. He nested down in Gilad's arms, who enough to kiss his helm and pull him a little closer.

In the morning, the Seeker had his optics on all the way, but he was still fidgety, perhaps because of the fight. He and Optimus went off - presumably to make up - part of the way through breakfast and the officers got on with their day.

At last Optimus rejoined Thrawn in his own quarters and proceeded to lovingly pester the Chiss.

"So, how was last night?" The Convoy made an exxaggerated motion with his optical ridges.  
"Hardy-har-har. Why don't you go pester Starscream?" Thrawn didn't look up from his work  
"He's with Gilad. Come on. Tell me about it. Is it going well? How far have you gone?"

"Optimus, why so interested?" "Because Starscream is pestering Gilad about it so it's only fair I pester you." "That's now how that works." "Tell Starscream that. Come on!"

"We've touched and kissed each other. That's the long and short."

He poked the convoy. "Okay, fair is fair. Talk."

"...We've sparkmerged." Optimus admitted. "I know, I know... Jumping right in, but..."

"Optimus! You mean Starscream could possibly be-"

"No!" Optimus denied firmly. "Sparklings come from both transfluid and spark energy. When you just do one or the other, it's not possible!"

"Good. Family is... a big responsibility."

"And none of us are ready." The Convoy agreed.

"Exactly."

Gilad came in. "Exactly what?"  
"Discussing private things, Gilad, sorry."  
"Where's Starscream?"

The Seeker poked out from under his cap and yawned. "Napping. Whassup?" he mumbled.

Thrawn snapped a picture. "That's one for the album." He chuckled as the Seeker stretched.

He flew over and sat on Thrawn's shoulder.

Thrawn stroked his wings. "Optics open today?"  
"Of course." Starscream flicked his wings.

"Good." "You better be safe with Gilad." "Starscream!" the Captain yelped. "I mean it. You be good to him, or I'll rip your balls off."

"And I'd help." Optimus gave him a bit of a fierce look. "Though the same goes for Gilad, if he hurts you."  
"Agreed." The Seeker nodded.

"Don't worry, you two, that won't happen."

"It better not." They hugged their humans. "Now come on. Bluebloods is on."

"All right, all right." Gilad contentedly tucked himself against Thrawn.

As they were getting ready for berth, Starscream slipped into the refresher for a quick bath in the sink. A few moments later, there was an aghast screech.

"STARSCREAM!!!" Gilad rushed into the bathroom.

Starscream was on the counter, optics on the mirror, with his servos over his mouth. When Gilad ran in, he looked up briefly. "...I saw a spider! It was huge!"

Thrawn came in close behind as Gilad picked up the Seeker. A second later the Chiss went deathly still, and his face turned a chalk blue. "Thrawn?" Gilad followed his gaze... to a small spider on the mirror.

"...Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Gilad swatted at it and it ran away. "See? More scared of us than we are of it."  
But Starscream was cold as a stone and wouldn't stop shaking through the rest of the night.

Thrawn, took, huddled against Gilad, and he just sighed and bore it as the Chiss even tucked his head under the Captain's arm.

"...I hate spiders." Thrawn finally said.

"I noticed. I've never seen you like that."

"I've never seen a spider on a starship before."

"They're not common, but they got get on from getting into shuttlers and on soldiers."

"...Ugh. I'm never going to sleep well again."

Gilad nuzzled him. "It's fine, love. I promise."

"All right." Thrawn sighed, cuddling close. "...But did you see Starscream?... That was a lot of fear for a spider."

"Well it probably seemed pretty big to him."

"I know, but he was a soldier, remember? A spider to him shouldn't have made him freeze like that. Something feels wrong."

"Hmm, true, and he's still been acting a little odd. I'll talk to him in the morning. He's asleep now."

"Agreed." Thrawn nodded and they went to sleep themselves.  
In the morning, Optimus was setting the table. "Morning."

"Morning, Optimus." Gilad went to get Starscream. "Star?"

Starscream wouldn’t look at him. “I need to talk to you. Alone.” He instructed. “Don’t say anything.”

"What? Star, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, we're just going to go have a chat in the 'Fresher. Say something about your cycle. Just do it!"

"Excuse us for a minute." Of course, Gilad." He took Starscream into the refresher. "What's going on?"

Starscream ran a bath in the sink and leaned back in it. "I know she's watching."

Gilad sighed. "We need to act like otherwise, Star. Okay? For everyone's sake, don't go digging."

"I won't. I can't shut it off. I used all my firewalls, but it's too deep. The only thing that could help would be... Well, destroying my optics, but I don't want to do that."

"Please don't." He nuzzled the Seeker. "It'll be okay, Bird, I promise."

Starscream nodded. "Thrawn has a plan, right?" His optics were still shut. "...Tell him to hurry up... I can't... I can't live with someone watching me."

"He does. He always does. Come on, now, lets clean up and have breakfast." "Yeah, sounds good."

After breakfast, Gilad pulled Thrawn aside. "...Starscream knows."

"What?" "He knows about the cameras."

"That explains a lot."

Gilad nodded gravely. "We need to hurry." "I know, but I need to be sure." He sighed, and Thrawn kissed him softly. "We WILL be free, I promise." "I know." Their usual routine continued for a time as they all grew closer, and Thrawn grew more confident in bed with Gilad as well. He tentatively suggested they marry sooner than originally planned.

"For two reasons. Number one: Garnet will come to our engagement party. Number two, because I don't want to wait any longer."

Gilad smiled and kissed him. "I agree with both those reason, so yes, absolutely."

Thrawn kissed him back and they made their plans.

Gilad insisted they stop their more intimate activities as well as sharing a bed, be it his or Thrawn's bed to make their wedding night all the better.

Starscream and Optimus agreed as well, though since Starscream had realized the cameras were there, he had refused to take part in any such activities.

They made the public announcement of their engagement, and there was much celebrating and reluctant congratulations from the thwarted Moffs, and Thrawn, of course, extended the polite, and politically required, invitation tp Garnet for their engagement party on Naboo, which was now the capital of the Empire.

Garnet showed up and Thrawn invited her into his study. There, he offered her a concoction made of powdered Kardashian Steel and wine. "What shall we toast to?" She questioned.  
"Forgiveness." Thrawn said simply and pitched his own back.

"Hmm, indeed. To forgiveness then." She pitched her drink back, and Thrawn calmly slipped an arm around Gilad's waist, kissing his temple affectionately.

...It took her two hours to die, twitching and writhing all the way down.

Since there was no actual poison, her cause of death was unknown, and Thrawn couldn't be linked to it since there was no real evidence. Starscream blossomed right away back to his affectionate self, doting and loving on Gilad especially due having distanced himself some from his Companion.

Optimus - who was never any the wiser - was immensley relieved.

The day of the wedding the Seeker was nuzzling Gilad's cheek, purring and chirping and extended to the affection to Thrawn after the ceremony. Optimus joined in that evening, loving on Gilad in return. It was utterly adorable.

Ten years later, and many, many strange occurences forward, they were all living together still, with other, smaller versions of them.

Thrawn was now Emperor with Gilad as his Consort. They had twin children, and his mate was now heavily pregnant with their third and final child. Starscream had given birth to twins at the same time, who had bonded with Gilad's twins, and now carried a third as well. Thrawn kissed his mate's cheek and lay a hand on his swollen stomach.

"How do you feel?"  
"Just fine, thanks for fussing." Gilad smiled.

"Gilad-" He nuzzled the Chiss. "Really, we're fine. He's active and strong, and I feel heavy and like a balloon, so normal."

Thrawn laughed and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." "I know I fuss a lot, but this pregnancy has been so hard on you." "That's because I'm getting old, love. He was a surprise, after all."

"...I don't like thinking of you getting old."

He chuckled. "You're getting old, too, you know."

"Yes. But I don't mind as much for me."

Gilad stroked his cheek. "It's fine." When Gilad went into labor Thrawn was in a meeting, so the news reached him late. He arrived, and a nurse brought him to the nursery where his son lay in a crib. "Gilad. Where's Gilad?" "In surgery, Your Majesty. He needs a post-partum hysterectomy." The Emperor was aghast. "What?" "The bleeding wouldn't stop, Sire, so he was taken to surgery."

Thrawn held their son and waited for news.

His twin girls came to his side, and at last a nurse brought them to a recovery room. Gilad was laying ina bed, slightly propped up, and gave his family a weary smile. Thrawn rushed over and kissed him before handing him their son. "You, young man, are already a lot of trouble," the Consort said softly.

"What should we name him?" Thrawn looked down at the small berth on the table where Starscream and Optimus were doting on their own.

"What do you think of Kanai? It means 'content?" Gilad asked.

"I would like that." Thrawn smiled. "We're content with him."


End file.
